warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Light
Allegiance RiverClan Leader: Pinestar- reddish-brown tom with green eyes Deputy: Raggedlion- amber tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Sageleaf- white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Wildheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Ripplesplash- sleek silver tabby tom with green eyes Rushtail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes Wolfsong- smoky black tom with amber eyes Pikemask- smoky gray tom with green eyes Mossleaf- calico she-cat with blue eyes Snowspeckle- tortoiseshell-and white she-kit with blue eyes Apprentices: Blackpaw- white and brown pointed tom with blue eyes Fernpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white pointed she-cat with blue eyes Flintpaw- white and gray pointed tom with blue eyes Queens: Mistyfur- gray she-cat with light green eyes( Mother to Primrosekit, Perchkit, Reedkit) Rainflower- gray she-cat with light green eyes( Mother to Haykit, Frogkit, Wavekit, and Minnowkit) Elders: Nightflight- black smoky she-cat with green eyes Thrushwing- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes ThunderClan Leader: ''' Beetlestar- Brown and white tom with green eyes '''Deputy: Grasspelt- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Cloudfur- flatten faced white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Songpaw Warriors: Deerleap- light-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Beewhisker- ginger tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Applepaw Amberfur- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Honeyfur- amber tabby she-cat with light green eyes Frostheart- gray smoke tom with cold yellow eyes Apprentice, Patchpaw Snailshell- gray spotted tabby tom with amber eyes Yewtail- cream and brown tom with blue eyes Sootpad- gray tom with amber eyes Vinetail- gray tom with sharp green eyes and long tail Rowanberry- brown calico she-cat with amber eyes Redfang- russet tom with amber eye Apprentices: Applepaw- fawn tom with green eyes Patchpaw- black and white tom with amber eyes Songpaw- light brown tabby with dark green eyes Queens: Dawnfrost- cream and orange she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Dunekit and Wolfkit) Silverfrost- gray calico she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Elmkit and Aspenkit) Bluefur- Gray she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Snowkit, Frostkit and Mistlekit) Oatspeckle- Golden spotted tabby she-cat with warm green eyes( Mother to Greenkit) Elders: Larksong- ragged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Brackenfoot- cream and white tom with blue eyes WindClan Leader: Duststar- brown smoky tom with green eyes Deputy: Fleetfoot- white tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Stoneheart-Gray tom with dark green eyes Apprentice, Thrushpaw Warriors: Moor Runners: Waspsting- brown tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Stormbreeze- dark gray tom with yellow eyes Tallreed- brown tom with amber eyes Goldflight- ginger tabby tom with green eyes Runningbrook- gray she-cat with soft green eyes Tunnelers: Falconswoop- brown tom with white paws, underbelly and chin with green eyes Doetuft- light reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes Apprentice, Pricklepaw Rabbitfoot- gray and white tom with a short white tail with green eyes Meadowslip- light reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes Sheeptail- white curly coat tom with green eyes Apprentice: Pricklepaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes Acornpaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Woollypaw- gray and white curled coated tom with hazel eyes Sandpaw- ginger tabby tom with green eyes Heatherpaw-tawny tabby she-cat with light green eyes Queens: Cloudpelt- gray and white she-cat ( Mother to Fogkit and Mothkit) Elders: Hawkfoot- dark brown tom with amber eyes Flamefur- ginger tom with sharp green eyes and a lame leg ShadowClan Leader: Palestar- pale ginger she-cat with icy green eyes Deputy: Mudfoot- brown ticked tabby tom with pale yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Darkberry- dark brown tabby tom with a speckle of gray on muzzle from age and dull green eyes Apprentice, Fawnleap Warriors: Charredcliff- black tom with green eyes Hollystripe- gray tabby and white she-cat with icy green eyes Stagheart- bulky light brown tabby tom with ragged fur and green eyes Otterstep- thin, taupe she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Speckledpaw Lizardfang- small, cinnamon tabby and white tom with green eyes Pinelegs- red tabby with a white belly and chin with blue eyes Briarfoot- dark gray spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes and curled ears Apprentice, Badgerpaw Goldeyes- black tom with smoldering yellow eyes Longfur- thick furred red smoke tom with green eyes Nettlesting- brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes Juniperspots- gray and white spotted tabby with amber eyes Poolflower- silver spotted tabby with gold eyes Russetpelt- cream and red she-cat with blue eyes Iceglare- gray and white tabby with icy green eyes Apprentices: Badgerpaw- white tom with black patches and gleaming yellow eyes Speckledpaw- russet tabby fur with white marks with amber eyes Stonepaw- Ginger tom with amber eyes Oakpaw- red and black tom with one blue and one amber eyes Shalepaw- light gray spotted tabby she-cat with gold eyes Queens: Rowanfang-mostly white calico she-cat( Mother to Coalkit, Duskkit, Squirrelkit) Elders: Brownsky-pale brown she-cat with equally pale green eyes Frostbite-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes SkyClan Leader: ''' Icestar- brown pointed she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: Sunnystripe- ginger spotted tabby tom Medicine Cat: Flintwhisker- white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye Warrior: Hawkheart- brown spotted tabby tom with gold eyes Shrewpelt- brown tom with scars on his face and green eyes Squirrelwhisker- Black ticked she-cat with green eyes Sweetfrost- reddish-brown and white she-cat with torn ears and blue eyes Bumblesting- gray silver tabbytom with amber eyes Dovesong- solid gray she-cat with amber eyes Foxtail- brown tabby tom with sharp green eyes Honeydew- light amber tabby with greenish-yellow eyes Poppyfall- Amber and white she-cat with blue eyes Molewhisker- black and white tom with amber eyes Featherwing- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Lionheart- black ticked tabby tom Cinderfur- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Stormpelt- gray smoke tom with amber eyes Sparrowwing- black ticked she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Hollypaw- black she-cat with green eyes Rainpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes Emberpaw- brown ticked tabby tom with green eyes Plumepaw- blue ticked tabby with lemon-green eyes Flamepaw- ruddy-brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes Graypaw- blue silver smoke tom with amber eyes Wrenpaw-Dark Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Queens: Rosefall- blue-cream point tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes ( Mother to Thymekit and Thistlekit) Blossompetal- brown and white silver smoke she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Yewkit, Mudkit, Plumkit, Eaglekit) Brookfur- black classic tabby she-cat( Mother to Pinekit and Larkkit) Prologue The night near the river was silent all expect the shuffling of paws. In the moonlight shown two cats both with the same fishy smell, both with the same long-coats but different builds. The reddish brown tom had a skinner frame but with piercing green eyes. The other tom was stronger and bulky his amber pelt with a ruff for his neck resembling a lion's mane padded beside him. The reddish brown tom spoke," I appreciate you making me deputy, Lionstar." Lionstar meowed," Of course, after Redpath's death, you were the most qualified warrior, Pinebreeze." Pinebreeze smirked," Exactly, that's why I'm taking your position as leader." As Lionstar turned, Pinebreeze sliced Lionstar's throat with unsheathed claws, Pinebreeze sank his teeth into the back of his throat lifting his head until a loud snap rang through the air. Pinebreeze felt Lionstar's body fell limp, Pinebreeze couldn't help but smirk victorious. He would never be in the shadow of his older brother again. He would ruled RiverClan and become the best leader ever known. Chapter 1 Wildheart sat at the river edge, she licked her paw beside Mintfur and Mossleaf. Wildheart sat beside her catches with three fishes along with Mintfur and Mossleaf." Hopefully, there will be enough fish for us to get something." Mintfur nodded alongside Mossleaf," It always the same Pinestar eats first and than Raggedlion plus the queens and the kits, there never enough to keep the warriors or apprentices going. Thrushwing and Nightflight have to hunt for themselves otherwise they won't get anything." Wildheart nodded, licking her paw. " I think three fishes is enough." Mossleaf sniffed her catches," The fish we caught should feed every cat." Wildheart nodded," Hunting would be easier if we had sunningrocks." Mossleaf meowed licking her paw," I know, but we don't have enough cats, we're the smallest of all the Clans." Wildheart meowed," Mistyfur and Rainflower's kits will be apprentices soon."